Una segunda oportunidad
by ladiserena
Summary: Que pasaría si muriese la persona mas importante de tu vida, como te sentirias, que harias
1. Cap1: La muerte

Una Segunda Oportunidad  
  
CAPITULO 1: LA MUERTE  
  
El hambiente era pesado y el aire apenas podía ser respirado algunas personas platicaban a lo lejos, otras lloraban, además se podía escuchar como voceaban a los doctores y enfermeras el olor característico del lugar hacia aun más pesado el aire, -un hospital no es el mejor sitio y menos para ella lugares como este le dan miedo- penso mientras seguía sentado sus codos estaban recargados en sus rodillas coloco las manos en su frente bajo la mirada, el nudo en su garganta le impedía respirar normalmente sus ojos se humedecieron intento no dejar escapar ni una sola lagrima pero el dolor que tenia dentro era mas fuerte que el, se sentía impotente, débil, vulnerable no podía hacer nada para ayudar a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo la única que realmente le importaba, el pensar que pasaría si ella se fuera dé su lado causo que una lagrima furtiva rodara por su mejilla derrepente una voz lo saco de su profundo pensamiento, limpio rápidamente sus ojos y levanto su cabeza  
  
- Darién que paso... y serena como esta  
  
Darién levanto la mirada hacia el gran cristal que tenia enfrente dudo en hablar pero al decidirse en hacerlo el nudo en su garganta lo traiciono nuevamente impidiendo que hablara reí al ver esta reacción volteo buscando lo que veía Darién mas su sorpresa seria mayor al ver a su mejor amiga acostada en una cama detrás del ventanal con diferentes aparatos que al parecer le ayudaban a mantenerse viva, sintió como su aura desaparecía un poco mas a cada instante, vio como aquella sonrisa y alegría característica había desaparecido en aquel cuerpo inerte, se quedo estática pues no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su mente se negaba a creer lo que veía, sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas se acerco al cristal poniendo la mano izquierda sobre el y la otra cubriendo su boca tenia tantas preguntas, ¿como?, ¿porque?, ¿cuando?, y estuvo apunto de preguntar todo eso pero al voltear a ver a Darién para que le aclarara sus dudas mas que a una persona vio a una sombra parecía no tener vida  
  
-Da...Darién  
  
dijo la chica con un hilo de voz que le costo mucho trabajo sacar desde lo mas dentro de si, él levanto la cabeza y la mirada sus ojos eran pequeños trozos de dolor parecía que respiraba con dificultad aquel hombre que conoció fuerte, seguro de si mismo, incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos que parecía que pasara lo que pasara nunca se derrumbaría en ese instante parecía un niño temeroso al que su mundo se le derrumbaba ante sus ojos y sin poder hacer nada, Darién finalmente contesto  
  
- por favor encárgate de que las demás se enteren  
  
la dureza de sus palabras entre cortadas tanto que parecía que alguien lo estuviera apretando del cuello asfixiándolo, reí asintió con la cabeza en ese momento los padres de serena salieron de un consultorio que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia sus caras no mostraban ilusión o esperanza alguna, parecían zombis caminaban como robots nadie podía creerlo por fin después de unos segundos que parecieron años llegaron a donde se encontraban, sami el hermano menor de serena se puso frente al cristal observando a su hermana, su madre se acerco a Darién y con palabras cortadas y con una gran dureza dijo  
  
- gracias por venir Darién  
  
este se levanto y se puso frente a su futura "suegra" esta le puso una mano en su brazo y con gran dificultad dijo  
  
- esta en coma progresivo si no despierta en 72 horas o sale aunque sea un poco del coma no nos dan esperanza al parecer tubo un paro cardiorespiratorio y las heridas en su cuerpo no nos ayudan en nada (deja salir un suspiro) hay dijo mas casas mas no sé yo solo quiero que mi niña se ponga bien ella siempre ha sido valiente y fuerte en los momentos más difíciles adora la vida y ahora mírala esta rodeada de aparatos sin poder respirar por si misma  
  
Después de decir esto se coloco las manos cubriendo su rostro con ellas sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Darién bajo la mirada quedándose estático no podía pensar en nada su mente se encontraba en blanco sentía que el mundo le había dado la espalda todo su futuro y felicidad dependía de ella, no podía imaginarse sin ella sin su aroma, su alegría, sus atenciones, su cariño, toda su vida dependía de esa persona tan especial después de unas horas lo dejaron pasar a verla todos lo veían por el cristal esperaban que despertara, el mientras tanto caminaba hacia ella muy despacio casi no respiraba sus manos se pusieron frías y sudorosas se podía decir que la habitación se encontraba en silencio excepto por el sonido que producía la maquina que reflejaba los latidos del corazón de serena los cuales lo hacían estremeserse por fin después de unos minutos llego al lado de su cama tomo su mano estaba tibia, suave, frágil se retiro él cubre bocas se incoo y levanto la mano de serena para entrelazarla con la suya y besarla suavemente después de tartamudear un poco dijo dificultosamente  
  
- tienes que despertar me oyes sabes que sin ti me quedare solo como te dije hace tiempo tú eres mi única familia, mi vida sin ti no será vida, sin ti yo no puedo vivir, te necesito me hace falta tu presencia por favor no me abandones  
  
al terminar de decir esto lagrimas salieron de sus ojos se quedo a sí por unos minutos después se puso de pie se inclino y beso su frente en ese momento sintió como serena apretó su mano por lo que seria la ultima vez pues su corazón se detuvo y dejo de respirar él reacciono corrió a la puerta y llamo a un doctor gritando fuertemente todos sus amigos y familiares se espantaron el regreso le hablo  
  
- no te vallas no me abandones que voy hacer si tu no estas  
  
repetía constantemente los doctores y enfermeras llegaron, una de ellas lo saco de la habitación todos estaban consternados tristes al salir el doctor su madre se acerco a lo lejos solo se vio como sus padres se pusieron a llorar nadie lo creía ella había muerto... .  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
espero les aya gustado este primer capitulo y dudas preguntas aclaraciones ó reclamaciones depende el caso a ladiserena@yahoo.com 


	2. Cap2: La despedida

Una Segunda Oportunidad  
  
CAPITULO 2: LA DESPEDIDA  
  
Emi se dirigió a su mama que salía de la habitación esta la abrazo mientras le decía  
  
-se que era una amiga muy especial para ti pero no pude hacer nada lo siento  
  
al oír esto emi sintió que a partir de ese momento le habían arrebatado una parte importante de su vida al parecer todo cambiaria inesperadamente pues ya nada seria igual ahora que harían ellas estaban ahí para protegerla a ella a su princesa, sin ella que harían ella era la que siempre las animaba a seguir sin parar sin rendirse a confiar en las demás personas aun sin conocerlas como hizo con ella, que pasaría como cambiaria su vida sin ella era tan irreal y a la vez tan lógico que la vida de tantas personas cambiara por la falta de vida de otra. Ya en el funeral horas mas tarde todos estaban consternados el gran silencio de la habitación era interrumpido solo por murmullos y sollozos provenientes de diferentes partes de la habitación el ataúd se encontraba en el centro, varias coronas y arreglos florales se podían observar recargados en una pared. Michiru y haruka se consolaban mutuamente, hotaru paresia un zombi pues estaba estática con la vista fija hacia la nada sus manos estaban sobre su regazo, setsuna la observaba sabia exactamente que era lo que sentía pues ella experimentaba exactamente lo mismo esa angustia de no saber lo que harían sin su princesa esa tristeza que las inundaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser no quería ni pensar que pasaría ahora que ella les faltaba si su único motivo de su existencia era el protegerla, mientras todo esto pasaba del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba mina junto a lita quien tenia los ojos hinchados al parecer de tanto llorar y aun no podía parar de hacerlo mina acariciaba a artemis quien dormía en sus piernas  
  
-lita (dijo débilmente mina casi para si misma lita volteo) que vamos a hacer ella podía ser llorona, miedosa, demasiado confiada y bondadosa a veces pensaba como podía caber tanta bondad en una persona ella tenia la habilidad de querer y ser querida con gran facilidad de subir el animo de alguien por los cielos me.... me hizo enorgullecerme de mi misma de quien era de quien soy no lo crees  
  
al terminar de decir esto sus ojos derramaban lagrimas tras lagrimas , algunos compañeros de la escuela de serena llevaban flores y daban el pésame a la familia, moli abrazaba a kelvin llorando desconsoladamente, emi se encontraba a un lado de sami quien se aferraba a luna  
  
-en que piensas sami  
  
pregunto emi con una débil voz este la vio a los ojos los cuales se encontraban húmedos, su nariz roja y en los labios una forzada sonrisa sami se quedo pensando por un momento lo que antes hubiera dado todo porque emi le hablara, lo abrazara o le pusiera atención pero ahora ... ahora no era importante después de pensar todo esto sami respondió  
  
-con quien voy a pelear y discutir, quien cuidara de luna ella sabia que a mi no me gustan los gatos y sin embargo se que ella querría que yo la cuidara porque tuvo que irse emi ella era generosa, amable, buena, alegre era y solo era como quisiera haberle podido decir que la quería y que estaba orgulloso de ella que me burlaba solo porque soy un tonto  
  
emi trato de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas rodaran sin control, un poco a la izquierda se encontraban sus padres sentados vestidos de negro kenji abrazaba a mama ikuko quien no paraba de llorar el ambiente era muy triste el aire pesado, darien entro a la habitación con un gran ramo de rosas rojas se acerco al ataúd que estaba en el centro de la habitación y coloco las rosas sobre el mismo se asomo lentamente para ver dentro de el y ahí estaba con una leve sonrisa sus párpados cerrados -como durmiendo- pensó el pero este seria un sueño del cual nunca despertaría se acerco lo mas que pudo y dijo muy suavemente  
  
-hay amor mío no sabes lo absurdo que me párese estar vivo sin tu alma, sin tu cuerpo, sin tu latido y apenas llevo unas horas sin ti  
  
rei al verlo se acerco a el sacándolo de su transe  
  
-en donde estabas  
  
pregunto muy quedamente el volteo con una mirada fría penetrante y llena de tristeza, regreso su mirada hacia el ataúd beso sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha para ponerlos después sobre el cristal posteriormente camino hacia la salida rei salió tras el, una vez afuera rei volvió a preguntar  
  
-a donde estabas, ya nos tenias preocupadas pensamos que podías cometer alguna locura  
  
darien permaneció callado por unos instantes para continuar diciendo  
  
-desde el puerto vi el amanecer y fui a buscar las rosas mas hermosas para ella sabes le gustan mucho  
  
rei lo observo a diferencia de ella darien se encontraba tranquilo relajado, como si nada hubiera pasado  
  
-estas bien darien te vez tan ... tranquilo que no te afecta la... la muerte de serena  
  
en ese momento darien volteo al instante debido a los reclamos de rei la forma en que la miro la estremeció  
  
-si lo dices porque no estoy llorando estas muy equivocada porque mi dolor es tan grande que no me hace sentir mejor llorar o contárselo a alguien, mi dolor es interno y me esta consumiendo segundo a segundo y siento que ya no puedo mas pues al buscarla solo encuentro a el vació, ella es mi única familia mi novia mi amiga y mi confidente incluso es mi pasado mi presente y mi futuro es mas mi vida entera y me llena de miedo y desesperación el saber que tan solo en unos instantes la perdí sin poder hacer nada y con ella también me perdí yo y el que no me veas derramar lagrimas como todos aya dentro no quiere decir que mi alma no llore ahogando mi corazón porque simplemente no puedo estar sin ella  
  
las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de darien y de rei ambos avían perdido una pieza importante en su vida, luna brinco de las piernas de sami al terminar este de hablar con emi y se dirigió a la puerta artemis la siguió  
  
-luna estas bien -no artemis no estoy bien yo estaba aquí para cuidarla orientarla y ....  
  
su llanto no la dejo continuar de repente todos dejaron de moverse excepto luna, artemis, lita, mina, emi, rei, haruka, michiru, setsuna, hotaru y darien...  
  
continuara........  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dedico este capitulo a mi amiga li gracias por tu apoyo y ya saben dudas preguntas y sugerencias a ladiserena@yahoo.com 


	3. Cap3: El despertar.

Una Segunda Oportunidad  
  
CAPITULO 3: EL DESPERTAR  
  
Aparece un ente luminoso para sorpresa de todos y se coloca al lado de serena observándola  
  
-reí: quien eres tu y que quieres  
  
-darien: no te atrevas a tocar a serena!!  
  
-ente luminoso: nunca creímos que esto podía pasar  
  
-emi: se puede saber a que te refieres y que les hiciste a todos  
  
-e.l.: solo detuve el tiempo.... bueno a decir verdad esto no esta pasando  
  
-lita: que????  
  
-e.l.: si todas ustedes están soñando  
  
-mina: eso quiere decir que serena no ha muerto y nada de esto ha pasado  
  
-e.l.: a si es  
  
-haruka: y con que derecho te atreves a jugar con algo tan importante como es la muerte de nuestra princesa  
  
-e.l.: yo no ocuparía la palabra jugar mas bien utilizar para mostrarles lo importante que es ella en su vida y darles una segunda oportunidad pues el accidente que sufrió y del cual murió ocurrirá mañana por lo tanto el aviso se les ha entregado de ustedes depende si quieren salvarla pues como les mencione anteriormente esta es una segunda oportunidad por ahora solo despierten  
  
mientras tanto una joven dormía tranquilamente con la luz de la luna sobre su rostro sin aparentar tener alguna preocupación, una gata negra se paro a su lado como velando su sueño después de algunos segundos observo como sus delgados y frágiles dedos comenzaban a moverse como si despertaran y bostezaran uno a uno después abrió los ojos muy lentamente  
  
-serena: luna?... que pasa  
  
-luna: nada... solo me alegro que estés bien  
  
en ese momento sonó el intercomunicador de serena por el cual se levanto rápidamente  
  
-serena: si emi que pasa  
  
-emi: estas bien  
  
-serena: si por que lo preguntas  
  
-emi: estas segura mejor voy para haya -serena: pero....  
  
emi colgó el intercomunicador serena vio la hora -2 AM - se recostó en su cama pero su mama le aviso que le hablaban por teléfono  
  
-serena: gracias mama ve a dormir  
  
-mamaikuko: si... y no te tardes  
  
-serena: ( tomando la bocina) bueno  
  
-serena ¿como estas? ¿que estabas haciendo? ¿porque tardaste tanto?  
  
-serena: ¿reí?  
  
-reí: si  
  
el timbre sonó  
  
-serena: reí están tocando el timbre espera un momento si  
  
-reí: mejor voy a tu casa  
  
-serena: (aun durmiendo) he...  
  
reí colgó el teléfono por lo cual serena hizo lo mismo al abrir la puerta darien la abrazo fuertemente y casi tirando a una desprevenida serena  
  
-serena: da...darien que pasa  
  
-darien: me alegro de que estés bien te amo y no podría vivir sin ti  
  
sus brazos rodearon la estrecha cintura de serena y al terminar de susurrar la beso serena lo separo de sus labios  
  
-serena: darien que sucede son las 2:20 y luna, emi y reí ya me preguntaron que si estoy bien y ahora tu que pasa  
  
-darien:; a si que fue verdad...  
  
-serena: verdad que?.... acaso me he perdido de algo o paso algo que yo no sepa  
  
-darien: yo no permitiré que pase algo  
  
y la abraza mas fuerte aun en eso llegan las chicas  
  
-haruka: veo que llegaste primero  
  
-darien: entonces todas...  
  
-todas: si  
  
-serena:???????? ¬_¬ de que hablan no entiendo nada ( bosteza)  
  
-mina: me alegro de verte  
  
-lita: te preparo algo  
  
-serena: chicas díganme ya que pasa  
  
-michiru: nos vas a invitar a pasar  
  
-serena: claro perdón creo que sigo durmiendo (bosteza nuevamente)  
  
30 min. Después estaban todos en la sala comiendo galletas y café mientras platicaban excepto serena que paresia morirse de sueño  
  
-reí: serena como te fue en el viaje con tus papas... serena  
  
-serena: he... bien llegamos a la 1:30 de la mañana es y hoy a las 2 de la tarde tengo que ir a recoger el carro que esta con el mecánico  
  
-todos: no!!!  
  
-serena: pero porque  
  
-haruka: porque nosotras podemos ir a recogerlo verdad michiru  
  
-michiru: claro  
  
-setsuna: yo las acompaño  
  
-hotaru: a si pasamos a comprar unas cosas que necesito para la escuela  
  
-serena: eso no es necesario  
  
-emi: si ella se están ofreciendo no debes negarte  
  
-mina: si serena emi tiene razón a si tu descansas  
  
-serena: (no muy convencida) esta bien...gracias  
  
a si pasaron los minutos mientras todos platicaban serena se fue quedando profundamente dormida en el hombro de darien  
  
-darien: por fin se quedo dormida estaba tan cansada  
  
-reí: creen que el sueño que tuvimos fuera una predicción  
  
-haruka: predicción o no nuestro deber es protegerla  
  
-darien: se ve tan frágil e indefensa  
  
-setsuna: pero al mismo tiempo es fuerte  
  
-mina: admitámoslo chicas serena se ha convertido en el centro y eje de nuestras vidas  
  
-emi: es verdad ella no es solo una princesa y nosotras sus guerreras si no es nuestra amiga confidente y defensora  
  
-reí: solo que a veces no la valoramos o no se lo demostramos  
  
-hotaru: por eso y mucho mas la cuidaremos con nuestra vida si es necesario  
  
-todos: si  
  
-lita: es una promesa  
  
a si transcurrió el resto de la madrugada y cada uno de ellos se fue quedando dormido con la seguridad de que serena estaba bien y mientras dormían podían sentir su energía cálida, tranquila y que los reconfortaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón, mientras que la causante de esta energía no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que había pasado esa noche, en cuanto a la promesa que hicieron nunca la rompieron todos y cada uno de ellos la recordó cada día de su vida mientras tanto miles de años despues  
  
-voz: porque les avisaste  
  
-e.l.: creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y esa chica y sus amigos se la han dado tantas veces al mundo que no se me hizo justo que ellos no la recibieran  
  
-voz: quizás tengas razón  
  
-e.l.: solo esperemos que sepan aprovecharla  
  
-voz: lo harán  
  
-e.l.: y tu como lo sabes  
  
-voz: digamos que solo lo se  
  
el ente luminoso sale de la habitación mientras la persona con quien hablaba se levanta de su asiento caminando hacia un escritorio abre un cajón y saca una especie de foto  
  
-gracias por protegerme chicas espero poder verlas alguna vez, otra vez  
  
sale de la habitación dejando la foto sobre el escritorio, en ella se mostraba a 8 guerreras conocidas como sailors scauts, un hombre con esmoquin y una mujer de cabello rubio y vestido blanco llevando una corona.  
  
¿ fin ?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
N.A.: y bien que les pareció, dudas preguntas aclaraciones, criticas y comentarios a ladiserena@yahoo.com 


	4. Notas de la autora

Notas de la Autora: Espero que hayan disfrutado, y que principalmente les haya gustado estos tres capítulos de una segunda oportunidad y quiero aclarar que esta historia es independiente y no oficial a la serie original. Son creados con puros fines culturales y no con fines de lucro. Siendo solo invención mía para conservar viva esta hermosa historia que tanto me gusta. La historia original de Sailor Moon, pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi / Kodansha Ltd.©  
  
HECHO EN MEXICO © 


End file.
